Sonny With A chance of SAD SAD Betrayal
by Channy is pure amazing o.o
Summary: Sonny gets ill, READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT MORRRRRRRRRRREE
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny with a Chance of sad sad betrayal**

The inspiration of this story was a camera. :D

I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR THERE CHARACTERS :D

The first chapter will be shorter

**Chapter 1: Start **

Sonny sighed and took the thermometer out of her mouth. It was flu . Damn that stupid flu. She called up the studios and told Marshall that she could not make it in that day because she had the flu. Marshall understood and said she could take as many days off as she needed to get over the flu.

Sonny frowned at her self in the mirror and sighed. She looked terrible. It was her fifth day off from the set of _So Random! _ Sonny suddenly heard the door bell ring and slowly hobbled to go answer it. The impstient knocker kept pressing the door bell multiple times and Sonny just yelled at the to be patient, bad idea. Sonny was close to collapsing when she opened the door and fell in to the impatient persons arms. She looked up and saw...

**Left you a bit of a cliffhanger :D HAHAHAHA :)**

**Please review and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so these are the rules for this chapter. I want at least 4 reviews before I carry on :D

Ok, I was kind of stuck writing this chapter. I didn't want it to be too obvious you know :S

Here I go.

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor(s)**

...Portlyn??

Sonny jumped up and rearranged herself and looked properly at this very unexpected visitor.

"Portlyn? What are _you _doing **here**?" Sonny Eventually got out.

"Just here to warn you that Chad Dylan Cooper is **taken**!" Portlyn replied very calmly, "But I can hardly believe he would choose a snivelling monster over the teen boys most loved celebrity lay-dee!"

"Ok, number 1. WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO OUT WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER? And two, if you just came here to gloat about your many rewards you came to the wrong place." Sonny yelled.

"Calm down. I just know you like him more than just friends. I have seen the videos you make for your eyes only 'Ohh I love CDC' Its pathetic and he is **mine**!" Portlyn yelled back as she left Sonny's apartment.

Sonny almost broke down in tears. This girl had ripped Sonny's self esteem to shreads and then stomped on those tiny little shreads, one by one.

The doorbell rang again but this time Sonny ignored it, she didn't want another bust up with Portlyn, not straight after her first ever bust up.

-

Chad stood outside, pressing Sonny's doorbell for what seemed like the millionth time. He gave up after a while and just headed back to his mansion where he knew Portlyn was going to be waiting.

_Portlyn was right. Sonny wouldn't answer the door to me. Not after the amount oof times I have critisized her and her pals over in 'Chuckle City'. My mother and fatyher were right, Portlyn was pretty and full of good relationship advice. I should go out with her._

-

So, a bit of a twist at the end there ;)

So yeah, 4 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.

What will happen next?

Will Sonny find out Chad likes her? Will Portlyn trap Chad FOREVER?

Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Kylie Robbins  
2009-05-19 . chapter 2

Please post the next chapter!!  
It's good, but the chapters are so short!  
I want to know what happens!!

Chapters are short as I get pressured to write them quickly. You know who you are people :D

Disclaimer: I do not own SayNow, SWAC or the characters.

**Chapter 3: Portlyn lies, Chad believes**

Chad walked slowly back to his mansion, deep in thoughtful thought. If Sonny didn't like him, then what to do? Go out with Portlyn? He was so confused.

Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER was single. It was going to stay that way, for now. Chad scrambled in his jacket pockets for his iPhone and scanned through his very long 'personal' list of celebrities, not fans. His fan numbers were on his SayNow cell phone.

Chad soon found Portlyn's name and pressed 'call' button.

"Hey, Chad why are you calling me?" Portlyn answered curiously.

"I want to ask if you want to go out," Chad replied with no emotion in his voice, but a heck of a lot emotion in his head.

"YES!! OF COURSE I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER." Portlyn screamed. Chad held his iPhone about three miles away from his ear, and could still hear her screaming.

"Please stop screaming now." Chad said calmly.

"Sorry... I'll see you later!" Portlyn replied obviously still majorly excited.

Chad hung the phone up on her. God, he was regretting asking her out, she may be extremly needy. Chad knew that Sonny wouldn't be needy.

_STOP IT! Stop thinking about Munroe, she doesn't like you back. She hates you. She couldn't even bring herself to answer the door when you were there. _

-

Sonny sat on the the piano stool and began to write a little song.

"I don't care..." Sonny sang.

"I GIVE UP!" She screamed. Sonny wiped the tears away from her eyes. Why was she crying? She had nothing to cry about!

Sonny had gotten over the flu about a day ago. She was going back to the set just the next day, she wasn't ready for it. As well as knowing Portlyn hated her she was wondering why Portlyn would lie about Chad wanting to be friends and probably more.

Maybe she was jealous of Sonny. No, that couldn't be it. Maybe it was true. No, that couldn't be it. Then why would she lie? To hurt her. Yes, that was it! Portlyn was lying to confuse and hurt her. That made perfect sense, didn't it?

-

wow. So Chad thinks Sonny hates him. Sonny thinks Portlyn is lying about him liking her.

COMPLICATED. Review and get ready!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying my hardest to make these as long as I can. I'm sorry if I don't reach your standards of longness XD

Disclaimer: Blah blah Sonny with a chance blah blah I don't own it.

I don't own Crazier – Taylor Swift either.

Whoever said about Sonny writing a full song, you just wait and see ;)

**Chapter 4 : You make me Crazier, Crazier**

Sonny was sat on her own. As per usual. In cafeteria, food eating area, kitchen, whatever you called it. Sonny didn't really care. You generally don't, when you are confused. You just sit there, thinking, being confused about the thing you are confused about. It's actually very peaceful.

"Look at Munroe, what a loner" Sonny heard someone scoff, which brought her right out of her thoughts. It was Portlyn. Sonny was used to it now, but loner. Loner was the worst to be called. In thirty years time she might still be a loner, a sad sad loner.

Sonny glared at Portlyn and just half-stomped half-strutted out of the cafeteria, food eating area or kitchen, depending on what you called it in the end.

When Sonny was sure she was out of Portlyn and Mackenzie Falls cast she ran straight to her dressing room crying her eyes out. She bumped in to Nico and Grady on the way, but didn't stay around long enough to explain, or even say 'hello'.

As soon as she was in her dressing room, all hell broke loose. She crashed all of her stuff to the ground, angry and sad at the same time. She was one minute crashing, the next sobbing her eyes out, chopping and changing every second.

She carried on like this for an hour until Tawni came in with Marshall. Marshall looked as scared as a cat looks like when someone jumps out on it, which was pretty damn scared, Sonny was surprised he didn't run away like crazy like a cat as well.

"Now, Sonny" Marshall calmly spoke to her, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

-

Chad stood up. He had heard Portlyn blatantly insult Sonny and was scared to defend her because his true feelings would be shown to the people he had to work with for a very long time. He had to leave. He would cry otherwise. Of course, Chad Dylan Cooper never cried. Be strong, Chad, be strong.

He saw Tawni rush past the cafateria with Marshall not far behind. What was wrong?

Chad quickly went out and watched them enter Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. He couldn't just go in, that would be rude. Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care about his image to lesser actors, didn't he? Maybe he cared about Sonny more, he didn't know! Chad was so confused at the moment, he could not think straight. Maybe he should just go to his dressing room and get ready for the Teen Choice Awards tonight. They were tonight weren't they?

When Chad got to his dressing room he checked the calender. They were last week.

"oops." Chad said slowly to himself. He had to see Sonny, now.

And if Chad Dylan Cooper wanted something. Dang, he got it.

-

A/N:

Longest Chapter ! WHOO! :D I can't wait for the next chapter. But I have to contain myself :D

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't contain my self XD**

**The last chapter **

**Get ready for a phenominom, and a crap song written by me XD**

**Chapter 5: Love is a song, so sing along.**

**Chad ran in to Sonny's dressing room without asking. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't need to ask. Tawni wasn't there, no one was there, excpet Sonny. She had a guitar around her shoulders, a pen in hand and a piece of song writing paper in the other.**

"**You can play guitar?" Chad aksed curiously. Sonny almost jumped out of her skin and dropped her paper and pen. **

"**uhh.. Yeah." Sonny slowly stuttered, "Wait... What are you doing in my dressing room?"**

"**I need to tell you something, Sonny. Something important." Chad said in his normal obnoxious voice.**

"**What that you set up a joke with Portlyn so she could come over my house and yell when I was ill with the flu that You were hers?" Sonny yelled almost throwing the song paper at him but containing herself as she remembered what was on that vital piece of song paper.**

"**Shit. Trust Portlyn to stick her foot in." Chad moaned.**

"**You can't apolo... wait, WHAT?" **

"**I said to Portlyn that I was going to come over to your house and tell you... tell you..." Chad stopped mid sentence.**

"**Tell me what Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny asked, genuine curiousty now.**

"**That I... That I...."**

"**your like an old tape recorder! Spit it out!" Sonny almost yelled.**

"**I love you Sonny Munroe!"**

"**Hahaha..." sonny laughed fakely until she saw the look on Chad's face, "Wait you mean it?"**

"**Of course I do!" Chad exclaimed, "Why would I lie about something like that, seriously?"**

"**I LOVE YOU TOO!" Screamed Sonny, "And I wrote you a song."**

"**You wrote me a song? Isn't that what the guy is supposed to do?" Chad Dylan Cooper said anxiously.**

"**No, now shut up!" Sonny whispered.**

"_I._

_Think._

_About Yhooo._

_Too muchhh._

_I know I shouldn't but _

_I can't help ittttttttttt._

_Maybe you sohuld reconsid-arr._

_Meeeeeeee._

_Cus i'm at the top,_

_At the top of my LOVEEEEE mountain._

_You bring me up, up to the topppppp._

_I didn't realise you were chucking me_

_downnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_until I saw the argument unfold._

_It hurts so much,_

_Heart broken,_

_But your touch,_

_Brings me up againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

_Cus i'm at the top,_

_At the top of my LOVEEEEE mountain._

_You bring me up, up to the topppppp._

_I'm bruised,_

_My legs achee_

_But when I see yhooooo_

_I know, _

_I WILL NOT BREAK!_

_Cus i'm at the top,_

_At the top of my LOVEEEEE mountain._

_You bring me up, up to the topppppp._

_And._

_At._

_Last._

_Those._

_Three._

_Words._

_Come._

_Out._

_I._

_Love._

_Yhooooooooooooooooooooo._**"**

"**Woah." Chad exclaimed.**

**Sonny leant forward and they kissed.**

**Fireworks exploded and her stomach melted her knees buckling. It wasn't a fairytale. This was reality, and Sonny was loving it.**

**-**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic!**

**Hope you enjoyed the song!**

**Stay tuned for another fanfic soon!**


End file.
